Star Wars: The Alternate Reality
by AnakinOrion
Summary: Summery inside. Full of laughter, suspense and action! along with a little spastic randomness here and there. ENJOY!  PST! rated T for safety!


This story is also co-authored by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo. We came up with the idea to re-write Star Wars in our own way and include ourselves and friends that we know in the book and have them take on the persona of a Star Wars character. Since we both are writing it we would like to distinguish between who wrote what so everything that I write will be in **bold **and everything Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo wrote will be underlined. We hope you enjoy the story! Sincerely, **AnakinOrion (Sith Lord Ruadth) **and Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo (Leia, apprentice of Lord Ruadth)

Summary: A group of friends gets transported from their world to the alternate reality of Star Wars. Each friend gets transported into the body of a Star  
>Wars character and shares their memories. The friends lose their memories of who they were before being transported, except for one rogue warrior who knows which body his friends have been transported to. Along their journey the friends slowly regain their memories of who they once were as they meet back up and battle the dark side. Unfortunately they will have to battle their friends who have been transported to the dark side. Enjoy reading Star Wars: The Alternate Reality.<p>

**Chapter One**

**A group of friends waited for their ride at their nearby Wendy's. A raven perched itself on a nearby tree and stared at the group, waiting for the time to start the transition. The group consisted of four friends Danielle, Elizabeth, Brecklyn and Andromeda. **

**"Your brothers are taking forever." whined Brecklyn.**

**"Oh hush," replied Andromeda, flicking her friend on the nose, "It's a long drive here from my house." Danielle then noticed a black Lotus Elise pull into the parking lot saw Andromeda's brothers get out of the car.**

**"How did your brother get such an expensive car?" asked Elizabeth.**

**"He stole it." Andromeda said and walked toward her brothers. **The girls looked horrified.

"No he didn't," Brecklyn said, rolling her eyes. "He bought it from a blind man." Their jaws dropped. Another car then drove up and their other friend Amanda got out of her car. Amanda walked over to Andromeda and her brothers and they walked inside. People who didn't know him did double takes of Andromeda's oldest brother Orion because of his uncanny resemblance to Anakin Skywalker. His jedi braid only made it better.

He walked over to a table with people that were staring at him and loomed over him. The people shrank back.

"Are your ready to go," he paused. "to sudden death?" his eyes gleamed.

"I'm just kidding." his mood lightened and he laughed a little. The people did too, only their laugh was a bit shaky. Andromeda's other brother, Eridanus, looked back and forth between Orion and the people.

"But seriously," Orion glared, "watch yourself." Eridanus gave a nod.

"Let's order and go." Orion said to the group of friends. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked up to the cashier. "Okay order what you all want but no food in my car."

"Awe..." Andromeda and Danielle whined. The group got frosties, sandwiches and salads. Danielle and Andromeda ate their frosties quickly and got in Orion's car with Eridanus. Elizabeth and Brecklyn went with Amanda and they all drove off the the siblings' house. Half an hour into the trip Danielle got bored and started making a popping noise with her mouth. Orion's hand tightened on the wheel.

"Alright! Who's being annoying?" he yelled. Danielle stopped and glanced at Andromeda. Then she started again and Orion swore. "Damnitt, I can't hear myself think!" the girls laughed.

"You know what would be awesome?" Danielle asked Andromeda.

"What?" she replied.

"If we were in Star Wars!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Yeah totally! Can i be a sith lord? I want to be a sith lord." Andromeda smiled. 

"Only if i can be your apprentice," Danielle said, "and Darth Maul should be your father."

"Ok and Orion can be Anakin." Andromeda agreed.

"Hey, why me?" Orion asked.

"Because you look like him." Andromeda said, matter-of-factly.

"But Padme's not hot.." Orion complained. The girls laughed and talked about the idea the rest of the trip.

**"If only you knew." Eridanus said to himself, smiling secretly at the raven that followed their cars.**

The rest of the trip flew by quickly and before they new it they had arrived at Andromeda's mother's house. As the friends got out of the car three guys and a girl came out of the house. Danielle recognized two of the guys, she could guess who the girl was, but she had no idea who the third guy was.

"What did you do!" Amanda laughed. 

"Wait, Matt?" Danielle asked, shocked. Matt usually dressed in neat khaki pants with a dress shirt and his brown hair was always neatly combed back. But the Matt that stood before them had blond dyed spiky hair with blue streaks, black combat boots, trip pants, and a tight muscle shirt. 

"Hello..." he scratched his head and fiddled with his new pants. 

"Our mom got a hold of him and ordered these three to help change his look." Andromeda laughed walking toward the three who came out of the house. 

"Oh no..." Danielle sighed.

**"Oh yes." The three siblings snickered and went to go stand next to their younger sister, the girl who came from the house. **

**"It looks good on him, don't you think?" shouted a woman from the house.**

**"Yes it does!" the four siblings shouted back to their mother.**

**"Dagney cut his hair." The tallest guy who came from the house said.**

**"DJ dyed it blond." Dagney pointed back, then pointed to the other guy with the cat ears, "and CJ put the blue in." They all smiled proudly and Andromeda, Eridanus, and Orion applauded their brilliance. **

**"I think I'm going to kill you guys." Matt muttered. Hearing his words, the mother yelled from the house.**

**"Battle positions!" she started to throw lightsabers at the group of friends. Everyone paired off and started fighting.**

**"We battle again, Luke." Orion said.**

**"This time, Anakin, I will win." Matt replied.**

**"We shall see." sneered Orion. They then flew off in a flurry of backflips and ninja moves. Danielle grabbed her blue lightsaber and ran towards Andromeda. Andromeda grabbed her red double sided lightsaber and met Danielle half way. **

**"Shall I kill you again Qui-Gon?" Andromeda said.**

**"In your dreams Darth Maul." Danielle replied and their battle started. **The others grabbed lightsabers and attacked the nearest person. Brecklyn battled DJ, Dagney battled Amanda, Elizabeth battled CJ, and Eridanus watched their progress from the sidelines. 

The mother walked around her students, assessing them on their form.

"No double jumps Elizabeth. Flick your wrist more DJ. Danielle keep eye contact." The battle lasted ten minutes and Danielle was the first to fall when Andromeda stabbed her stomach. DJ and Amanda lost focus and laughed, causing their downfalls, CJ and Elizabeth parted in a draw. Matt and Orion continued however and had to be stopped five minutes later.

"Good. Very good! you have exceeded my expectations." she praised her students. "even in your new outfit." she looked at Matt.

"Yeah, who gave you that outfit anyway?" Amanda snickered.

"I did. Now follow." the mother led them into the house.

"Holly crap." Danielle said. The house had been decked out and transformed into a Japanese New Years paradise.

"Follow me girls." the mother led them into the next room that was filled with kimonos on hangers.

**"We have to wear dresses?" Elizabeth pouted.**

**"No." the mother smacked Elizabeth's head with a paper fan. "they are kimonos. now put them on." The girls did and walked into the living room and watched the boys put firewood in a ditch through the windows.**

**"Grab more wood you little pansies!" Orion commanded throwing more wood toward them. He then grabbed a whole tree trunk and chucked it into the pile. When they were done DJ and Orion set up the music and the mother started the bonfire. The last New Years party the group would have together in this world then started.**

**Three hours into the party and Andromeda noticed there were no more pixie sticks.**

**"We need more sugar!" she yelled at Orion.**

**"Then let's go buy some." Orion and Andromeda the started to walk towards the Lotus Elise. Eridanus followed then turned to the group and said, "See you later." Then they drove out of the driveway, down the road and the siblings were gone. Dagney looked out the window as it started to snow. She then glimpsed a black bird fly in circles then go in the direction the car went. **

**"Huh..weird." she said then turned back to the party.**

**The car never came back. Three hours later the group realized the siblings had been gone far too long. When morning came and they were still missing, the police were called and a search party gathered. No traces of them were ever found. The disappearance was a mystery that would never be solved. In this world. **

**A year and a half passed and the group got news that Dagney had disappeared in the same way. With no trace left behind. Soon after that the four missing sibling's mother disappeared as well. Out of the twelve people that attended that new years party so long ago, only seven remained. Two years after the disappearances, the remaining seven went to visit the mothers house. Brecklyn, Elizabeth, Amanda, Matt and Danielle were in their first year of college. CJ was a sophomore in high school, and DJ was 24 and had a job as a computer programmer. **

**"It's so weird not having the mother teaching us anymore." Brecklyn said. **

**"It's so weird having the whole family gone." agreed Amanda. They left in silence and drove back to their homes.**

**While passing a forest, a couple miles away from the mothers house, Elizabeth yelled at Matt. "Stop the car!" When he did, she jumped out and ran into the woods. Everyone got out of the car and ran after her. **

**"Wait up Liz!" yelled Brecklyn. She then stopped as Liz picked up what had caught her attention. **

**It was a small piece of metal with a lotus flower carved into it. **

**"That's the logo for Orion's car!" Brecklyn said. **

**"Hey guys!" yelled Danielle. "Look at this!" She and Matt were standing next to a black piece of metal covered in leaves and mud. They uncovered it and it turned out to be a car door. **

**"We found more metal a little ways from here," said DJ as he and CJ walked towards the others. **

**"These are the remains of Orion's car." Matt said. **

**"Then is this the exact area where they disappeared?" asked CJ. **

**"It seems that way," replied Brecklyn. **

**A bird then cawed and the group looked up to see a black bird watching them. **

**"Look, it's a lovely black pheasant," Danielle said. **

**"I don't think this particular pheasant is as lovely as you think it is," said Matt warily. **

_-Childrennnn...-_

"What was that?" CJ asked. 

"What _is _that?" Brecklyn asked, pointing to a strange floating purple orb. **Before anyone could answer, the bird flew into the orb and it expanded into a portal. A man then walked out of it. **

**"Hello there," he said. "Can I convince you to walk through this portal?" **

**"And why on earth would we want to do that?" asked Amanda. **

**"Because I have candy of course," he smiled. He held out his hand, showing a variety of candy. **

**"You think we're going to fall for-"Matt wasn't able to finish his sentence for Danielle, CJ and Elizabeth were running for the portal. **

**"CANDY!" they were yelling. Matt, Amanda, DJ and Brecklyn lunged for the three as they ran to the portal and got sucked in as well. **

**The only thing they remember from their life in this world, was the forest fading away behind them as they entered the alternate reality.  
><strong>


End file.
